BW071: Climbing the Tower of Success!
Best Wishes! |jsongs2 =Seven-colored Arch |songs =Rival Destinies (song) Rival Destinies |b1 =Triobadge.png |b2 =Basicbadge.png |b3 =Insectbadge.png |b4 =Boltbadge.png |b5 =Quakebadge.png |b6 =Jetbadge.png |machars =Ash, Iris, Cilan |rchars =Stephan, Recurring characters in a fantasy: Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, Professor Juniper |michars =Miles, Ricky, Trainers Characters in Flashback: Burgh, Alder, Elesa |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Iris' Axew, Cilan's Pansage, Stephan's Sawk, Ricky's Elgyem, Chandelure, Frillish, Lampent, Pokémon belonging to various trainers: Herdier, Patrat, Woobat, Tranquill, Pidove, Lillipup, Darumaka, Ducklett, Deino, Munna, Minccino, Swadloon, Gothitelle, Darmanitan, Panpour, Foongus, Watchog, Maractus Multiple Pokémon: Litwick, Pidove, Patrat, Watchog Pokémon from fantasies: Nurse Joy's Audino, Elesa's Emolga, Alder's Bouffalant, Officer Jenny's Herdier, Darumaka (Professor Juniper's) |local =Celestial Tower, Mistralton Tower |guest =Ricky}} is the 21st episode of Pokémon: BW Rival Destinies. Synopsis After defeating Skyla and earning the Jet Badge, Ash and Co. head out to Icirrus City. Along the way, they reunite with their old friend Stephan who happens to be entering a contest called the "Wishing Bell Festival". This festival is about going through series of obstacle courses along the way until the final event, one of them will win and get to ring the bell at the top of Celestial Tower and make a wish. As Ash and co. arrive at the festival, they soon find out that the contest is run by Miles, the previous Gym Leader and Skyla's grandfather. Of course what Stephan says its true it did happen to be an obstacle course with many challenges as trainers pair up with their Pokémon. Who will win this towering race? The event of the "Wishing Bell Festival" begins now! Episode Plot As Ash brags about his victory at the Mistralton Gym, the heroes gaze upon the Mistralton Tower. Suddenly, Stephan encounters them and expresses he is not for a Gym Battle, but for the Wishing Bell Festival held at the tower. He explains the festival is a series of challenges, where one must pass through obstacles to reach the top of the tower first. Stephan also tells them the winner gets the honor to rind the Wishing Bell at the top of the tower, fulfilling their wishes. Cilan is a bit skeptical, but Iris and Ash agree they can still participate in it. To enter, the participants need to be accompanied with their Pokémon. Iris chooses Axew, Ash, Pikachu, Cilan his Pansage and Stephan sends Sawk. Suddenly, Miles appears and Stephan recognizes him to be the one in charge of the festival. The heroes explain Stephan he is the former Gym Leader, as the title now belongs to Skyla. Miles explains the participants they will go through a series of challengers. In the final round, they need to reach the top of the tower and the winner can ring the Wishing Bell. The first task is solving yes/no quizzes, simply the participants need to go to the path of circle if the answer is correct or the x if the answer is false. The first statement is that the trainers can choose either a Fire, Grass or Rock type. Stephan thinks it is correct, but Iris and Cilan yell at him. A moment later, Miles reveals the statement is false. Miles states the Castelia Cone can only be purchased on Tuesday. Iris remembers they were at the Castelia City with Burgh at Tuesday, but the shop was closed. Cilan thinks only a photographic memory can solve this dilemma. He remembers eating the Castelia Cone and thinks the statement is correct. Miles reveals it is, indeed, true. Miles asks who is his favorite, Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny. Iris doubts that is fair, while Cilan has no idea. Suddenly, a psychic, called Ricky, claims he knows the answer. He thinks Miles likes Officer Jenny. Miles goes to announce the answer, but Ricky's Elgyem uses a psychic power, changing his mind, which Cilan notices. Miles is surprised he didn't choose Nurse Joy, so Officer Jenny is the right answer. Ash and Stephan think Ricky is a psychic, even if it were 50-50 odds. The next challenge is to obtain the items and bring them back. The hunt starts and Ash reads he needs to find a Thunder Stone, Iris a Super Rod, Cilan the Wonder Launcher, Stephan the Black Belt and Ricky a Twisted Spoon. Iris asks Cilan does he have a Super Rod, but cries when Cilan begins to explain why does he have a custom rod. As Stephan tries to pull Sawk's Black Belt, Ricky's Elgyem bends a normal spoon. Ash tries to find a Thunder Stone, so a man borrows him and throws the stone. It flies over to Pikachu, though Ash catches it, otherwise it'd evolve Pikachu. The participants come with their items and move to next challenge. The participants need to paddle across the lake and only five can move to next round. Cilan already has Pansage help him out and gains advantage. Pikachu helps Ash by rotating his tail, while Axew uses Dragon Rage. They come to the finish line, though Ricky already won, as Elgyem's Psychic carried them to the line. Stephan struggles, so he, with Sawk, push the raft and win. The next event is the Impression Contest, where the participants need to dress up as the figure from the card they pick. Ash, Cilan, Iris, Stephan and Ricky pick a card and think what they need to dress up. Miles shows the characters and Ash presents himself as Alder and Pikachu as Bouffalant. He also approves of Iris as Prof. Juniper and Axew as Darumaka. Stephan and Sawk cosplay as Nurse Joy and Audino, making Miles surprised, but lets them pass. Ricky and Elgyem appear, but Miles does not see any resemblance to Officer Jenny. However, Ricky's Elgyem manipulates with Miles' mind, so he sees them as Officer Jenny and Herdier. Final are Cilan and Pansage, who act as Elesa and Emolga. He tries to quote Elesa to present himself better, but gets disapproved from Miles, who is a fan of Elesa. Miles presents the race, but only three teams can pass to the next round. The race starts and Ash encounters Lampent, dodging its Shadow Ball, though Ricky passes by and stops a Frillish's Water Gun attack. Iris swings the vines and dodges a Chandelure's Psybeam attack. Chandelure affects her with Confuse Ray, making her think she won the race. Ash, Stephan and Ricky come to the finish line, while they see Iris, who is still under impression she won the race. The final challenge is to carry Litwick atop the tower without its flame being doused, though several Pokémon will attempt to stop them. Ricky is confident he will win using psychic powers. Ash, Ricky and Stephan start the race and encounter a bunch of Frillish, who use Water Gun. They dodge the attacks and move forward, though get fatigued, due to the size of the stairs. A bunch of Frillish come and use Ice Beam, causing them all to slip down. Elgyem uses Psychic, allowing Ricky to levitate. They all come to the top, where a flock of Pidove try to gust Litwick's flames away. Sawk and Pikachu protect the Litwick, while Elgyem uses Light Screen. However, Air Slash comes through and douses the flame. As Sawk and Pikachu negate Air Slash attacks, Ash and Stephan race. However, Stephan's Litwick blows Ash's Litwick's flame, so Stephan wins. Being the winner, he rings the bell. The heroes ask what he wished. He replies he wants everyone to say his name correctly and to win Clubsplosion, a Battle Tournament held by Don George. Debuts Character Ricky Item *Super Rod *Black Belt *Max Repel *Fire Gem Trivia *An article of clothing similar to Brock's vest made its way into the clothes pile, as a tribute to Brock. A Dawn hat and wig was in the clothes pile along with Team Rocket clothing. *"Who's that Pokemon?" Sawk (US) Gallery Miles announces the challenge BW071 2.jpg Stephan is too determined to win the festival BW071 3.jpg Cilan cannot apply his Connoisseur skills to know whom Miles admires BW071 4.jpg Ricky, the secret psychic BW071 5.jpg Iris is displeased she does not hear useful info from Cilan BW071 6.jpg Stephan rushes to get Sawk's Black Belt BW071 7.jpg Ricky twists the spoon BW071 8.jpg Ricky passes by the racers using psychic powers Ash dressed as Alder.jpg Ash as Alder BW071 9.jpg "Alder and Bouffalant" pass on BW071 10.jpg "Professor Juniper and Darumaka" move to next round BW071 11.jpg "Nurse Joy and Audino" continue on BW071 12.jpg Ricky's psychic power influences Miles to see Officer Jenny BW071 13.jpg Cilan, as Elesa BW071 14.jpg Pansage pretends to be Emolga BW071 15.jpg Iris is under illusion she won BW071 16.jpg The participants slide down BW071 17.jpg The Pidove stand guard as the final challenge BW071 18.jpg With Ash's Litwick's flame doused, Stephan wins }} Category:Pokémon: BW Rival Destinies Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Stephan Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded by Ken'ichi Nishida Category:Episodes directed by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura